Wont wait forever
by Peace and Love831
Summary: stephanie decides to tell ranger how she feels, will he except what she is offering...plz review
1. Chapter 1

Me and Joe have been over for about two and a half months now, and Ranger has been avoiding me, but I won't let him anymore. I realized that I was in love with Ranger around the whole Scrouge incident, but I was with Joe and even if I wasn't, loving Ranger was a scary thought, so I denied it, but not anymore. So here I am on my way to Rangeman to let Ranger know how I feel, so he knows that he holds all the cards. If Ranger decides that he still doesn't want a relationship, than at least I will be able to move on. Even though I really hope he wants me back. I get there and park my POS car and head up to 5. When the elevator doors open I see Ranger talking to Tank. So here goes nothing.

I walk straight up to Ranger and pull him by his shirt towards me and kiss him for all that I am worth, he gets into also and starts pulling me closer, and eventually we have to pull away to catch our breathe. "Babe" I look him right in the eye. "Ranger, I am in love with you, and I have been for quite awhile now. I just have been too afraid that you would reject me. I only kept going back to Joe because I thought that was the safe choice, but I'm done with that. You don't have to say anything, and you can choose to just be friends, and I will be ok with that because I will have you any way I can. So I'll let you decide what you want to do." He looked so shocked at what I had just said; it made me smile knowing that I can put batman in such a state. He stayed silent, and I can tell that he was contemplating on what to say. So I decide to speak up. "It's ok, you don't have to answer now, I just wanted to let you know that I am here when and if you want me, and if you're not ready then that is fine. I will wait for you." He just smiles and nods at me. I kiss him one more time and then I let him go. I said what I was going to say and now the rest is up to him. I start walking back to the elevator and then stopped and turned around to say something else. "I mean it Ranger; I will wait, but don't take to long because I won't wait forever." And with that I leave.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as she got in the elevator and left. Tank punched me in arm after the elevator door closed. "Why are you letting her leave the building? She just confessed her love for you and you're stupid enough to just let her walk away." I glared at him. "Tank you have known me a long time now. So you know that I have _killed_ people for less." "I have known you for a long time, and that means that I know _you_." He said ignoring my threat. "I know that you have really strong feeling for her, and dare I say that those feeling might be love." I shot him a don't-even-go-there look. "Don't play stupid with me Carlos." I gave up. "What do you want from me Tank, my life doesn't lend itself to relationships" Tank snorted "_please_ tell me you never said that to her." I don't have to tell him the answer, because we both know that I did. "It's the truth, my life is dangerous, she could get hurt or killed if I get to close." If looks could kill, the one Tank was giving me would definitely end my life. "Her life is already dangerous, and if it wasn't for you she would be dead right now" I flinched; I never wanted to picture my babe lifeless. Never being able to look into those beautiful blue eyes that reveal so much. Tank pulled me out of my thoughts. "And if you haven't already noticed you to are already pretty close, you're just scared that she'll tear your walls down even more than she has already." I know what he is saying is true, I just don't know if I'm ready to face that yet.

Tank sighed "Just think about what I said, and remember what she said to, about the not waiting to long part. You and I both know that if you wait to long there are a lot of people here that would have no problem jumping in and taking your place." The thought of anyone here with _**my**_ babe made my blood boil. "Did you just growl at me" I might have I'm not sure. Tank looked at me and laughed and then he got serious. "Bombshell is someone special. You'll never find a woman like her. She's not a dime a dozen." Don't I know it! "I know you're right, I just don't know if I'm ready for what she is offering. I'm not the commitment type." "Maybe you _weren't_ the commitment type, but ever since you met her, you've changed, and I mean in a good way to. Before her it was all about work, I don't even remember a time I saw you smile it's been so long. Then she comes along and not only do you smile but you laugh. I have never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her. She makes you happy, and I know you make her happy to. Everyone here see's it. She has brought you back to life." "I'll think about what you said, but I have paperwork to get back to." Tank glared at me but nodded and went to go back to work but I stopped him. "Just so you know, you sound like a fortune cookie." Tank laughed and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

It has been 3 weeks and 5 days since I told Ranger how I felt, and he hasn't done anything about it. I know I told him I would wait, but why does he have to take so long. I mean if he didn't want me he would come out and just say so, but he hasn't, so that must mean that he does…_right. _ We still see each other at the office or when ever I need him, but just minus the kisses. I had come really close to blowing up another car today and Joe was getting on my nerves so I went to the mall for some retail therapy. I was on my way to my car with several bags when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention…" I looked up at who I had run into, and boy was he _HOT_. He had blonde hair, and _really_ bright blue eyes. He was built, bigger than Joe but smaller that Ranger. I was so caught up in his eyes I didn't realize he was talking to me. "Hello, I said are you ok" "huh, I mean ya, sorry about that." He smiled at me, and wow was it breathe taking. "No problem. I'm Jeremy, I just moved here"

"I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steph"

RPOV

I found out that my babe was having a bad day, and the monitor said she was at the mall, so I thought I would go see if she was ok. Figures she would be shopping, why women think buying things they don't need would make them feel better is beyond me. I haven't told her how I felt about her yet, and Tank has been on my ass about it ever since she came to me. I want to be with her, and maybe I will get up the nerve to tell her later today, see if she wants to come to my place for diner. I just pulled in and I saw her… and then I saw she was talking to some guy. They were smiling at each other and I couldn't see what the guy was saying but whatever it was, it made her laugh. They were flirting. Seeing her with another man did it in for me. I parked the car and walk right up to her. "Babe"

SPOV

I was talking to Jeremy when I felt that tingle on the back of my neck and then I heard it. "Babe" I turn around to see Ranger. "What are you doing here Ranger" Jeremy looked between the two of us and spoke up. "Hey there, I am Jeremy" he stuck out his hand to shake Ranger's, and if I didn't know any better I would say that Ranger didn't like him much. "Ranger" he says; wow, I glare at him, I mean I know he has sucky communication skills, but still. "Well, it was nice to meet you Stephanie; you have my number if you ever want to hangout. I have things to do so I'll catch up with you later." I nod and he gives me this smirk that made my knees go weak before I watch him walk in the store and pull out his phone.

JPOV

I called the man that sent me here. "It's done, and he seemed jealous, so I think that he got the idea he shouldn't make her wait anymore." I spoke into the phone. "Good, well done, and thanks again man, I owe you one." Tank said. I just smile. "Nah man, just meeting her was enough for me. She is one great girl. I've only talked to her for about 5 minutes and I'm already attached. I kind of don't want to let him take her." I hear Tank laugh before he spoke again "Ya, I know what you mean, Steph has that affect on people. Sadly that includes psychos as well." I hang up with Tank and think about weather or not I should give Ranger a chance. I mean if he is dumb enough to let someone as great as Stephanie walk away, then why should I not take my own chance at getting with her. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

I glare at him as I watch him leave and then turn my attention back to my babe. She looks pissed. "Babe I…" "Don't babe me, what is wrong with you, he was trying to be friendly and you were being a complete ass" I put my blank face on and just stare at her, is she serious. "I get that you have bad communication skills and I'm not asking you to change that, but didn't your mother ever teach you how to greet someone. I mean if looks could kill… what is your problem." "I just didn't like the way he was looking at you, like he wanted you for dessert."

She had this look of shock on her face and then it went to anger, I have a feeling she is going to go in rhino mode. "What does it matter to you if he wants me, its not like you do." What, how can she think I don't want her? "Babe, its not that I don't want you. My life is dangerous. People that want to hurt me can go through you to do that. When I tell you my life doesn't lend itself to relationships, I mean it. I know that I can never feel for a woman like I do for you, but I don't want to take the chance that I might hurt you" I know that I could never hurt her; at least I know that it would kill me if I did.

She looks at the ground and shakes her head and then looks back up at me. "Ranger… Carlos, I love you" I love hearing my name come from her lips, and hearing her say she loves me in the same sentence, is almost enough to break me "We both know that I tend to live in denial land a lot, but now you are to" Sometimes I hate how she can read me "I know that you are saying this because you think it's to protect me. At least that is what you want me to believe" Not even Tank can read me this well "It's not me you are afraid of getting hurt, and it's not your life that doesn't lend itself to relationships,… its just you" she says that and walks away. I want to yell out and stop her but I'm too shocked at what she just said to speak. I know she is right, and I know that I have to do something about it. I love her, and Tank is right, and I will never forgive myself if I let her walk out of my life. Now I just have to figure out how to show her how I feel. I can't lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

I walk away just as my eyes start to fill with tears, I won't let him see me cry. Now I am sitting on my couch with thoughts filled with Ranger, so I pull out my phone to call Jeremy deciding that I need a distraction. He picks up on the second ring "This is Jer" his voice sounds like heaven.

"Hey Jeremy, this is Steph from earlier today" like he could forget something like that after only a couple of hours ago.

"Oh ya, I was hoping you would call" that made me smile "really, well I was just wondering if you want to come over. You know have pizza and watch a movie or something"

"Of course, that would be fantastic. What time did you want me to come over and did you want me to pick up the pizza on the way to your place?" "Yes, that would be great; I'll give you the directions and is 7 ok with you"

"7 is perfect, I'll see you later. Bye Steph" He even ends the phone call properly, he is even better than I thought "Bye Jeremy" Now I have a couple of hours to get ready, so time to hop in the shower.

It was almost 7 and I was getting kind of nervous and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on my door. I open the door and to see Jeremy with pizza in hand and this gorgeous smile on his face. Gosh, he was hotter than I remember. He was dressed in a pair of faded black jeans and a light blue shirt that brought out the color in his eyes even more.

"Hey, come on in" he gives me a hug on his way in and goes to put the pizza on the counter. I hand him a plate and we get our food and head to the couch. We sat and talked for what seemed like hours. I told him all about me, with what the press knows me as and about Ranger and Joe. I learned that he was an only child, and how his parents died when he was 18. He told me he went into the Marines and lost a couple of his closest friends. We talked more in a couple of hours then me and Ranger had ever since I met him. It was refreshing having someone that wants to let me in.

"Angel, I have to tell you something. Since I met you I knew that you were something special and that is why I want to be honest with you" I can see by looking in his eyes that he was struggling with whatever he wanted to tell me. Whatever it was I could tell that it was eating at him so I just waited knowing he would speak when he was ready.

"I sort of knew who you were when we bumped into each other. Actually the whole bumping into each other wasn't really an accident" I look at him confused. What does he mean not an accident? "Someone very close to you, _who loves you a lot_, wanted me to help him set you up with Ranger"

"What, I don't understand. This was a set up" Not only was I starting to get pissed off, I was hurt. I got off the couch and started pacing "Who arranged this" He just looked at me with sad eyes. "It doesn't matter, if was someone that was looking out for your best interest. They want you and Ranger to be happy, and they wanted me to help get his head out of his ass."

I was on the verge of tears, I stopped and looked at the ground, can't believing what was happening "so you were lying this whole time" He shock his head and came up to me "look at me…please" I didn't want to, but something in his voice made it so I couldn't help but do as he asked .

"I swear to you, that at first it was me doing a favor for a friend, but then you looked at me with those beautiful eyes of yours and I couldn't help but want to get to know you. I am sorry for the way that I got around to meeting you, but not so much because I got a chance to know you." I don't know why, but I believed him. I hugged him and he put his arms around me and held on tight.

"I can totally understand if you never want to see me again, but I hope that won't be the case. I want to be your friend, so if you ever decide to forgive, I'll be here when you do." I held on tighter. "I forgive you. You said you were doing it for a friend, so I can understand. I'm glad you told me the truth" and with that I heard the locks on my door tumble and then my door opened. Ranger came in and stopped when he saw us and just stared at as. His blank face was gone and at first I saw anger but then hurt drowned everything else out.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE, LET ME KNOW IF YOU STILL WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS OR IT'S GOING TO STAY AT COMPLETE. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT, AND IM GLAD YOU LIKED IT**

JPOV

By the look of hurt on Rangers face, I can tell that he really does love her just like Tank said. As much as I want her, I know what I have to do. I look at Steph "Will you excuse us for a second, I just want to talk to Ranger real quick" she just nodded, I think that she was to in shock by ranger showing emotion to know what to do. I walk up to Ranger "hey, let's go outside so we can discuss things" I don't think he wanted to but he agree and followed me out the door.

Ranger shuts the door and he looks me in the eye and I can see hate. So here goes nothing. "Listen, first I just wanted to let you know that wasn't what it looked like, at least not what you thought it was. Angel was upset about you and she needed someone to talk to. So nothing happened" I saw some of the tension leave him and he seemed more relaxed.

"Second, I can tell what you see in her. She is definitely one of a kind, and I might not have known her long, but I have come to care about her" he moves his head not even an inch, but I take it as a nod "she loves you, and I can tell you love her to, and I can understand why, because she is pretty incredible. So I just want to let you know, that you shouldn't let her go, and that you should hold on to her, because once you let her go, I will be there. I won't be so nice next time and wait for you to realize you've made a mistake. I'll go after her and take my own chance" he didn't look happy at what I was saying, but I could tell that he understood it.

I go to shake his hand, and at first I thought he wasn't going to take it, but then he did. "Tell angel to call me if she needs anything and let her know that I had a great time, and don't hurt her" he nods and I go to walk off but stop once I hear him mumble something that sounds like thanks. I turn slightly and nod back at him and leave.

SPOV

I'm sitting on the couch nervous, wondering what they are talking about. I stand up when I hear my door open and see that Ranger is the only one walking through it. I hope he didn't send Jeremy to Paraguay or some other country. Ranger closes the door and comes up to me and crosses his arms over his chest. He seems serious. Uh oh.

"Babe" I just glare at him "what does that even mean, what did you do with Jeremy" I think I just heard him sigh, no that can't be right; I think I might be going crazy "I didn't do anything to him. He wanted me to tell you he had a great time and to call him if you need anything" oh ok "so what did you two talk about" "_you_" I just roll my eyes "of course you guys did"

"Stephanie listen," Double uh oh, full name usage "Everyone knows that I have a hard time communicating things, but I am going to try" I can tell he is struggling to find what to say "I love you to, know qualifiers, just plain I love you" I just stare at him, shocked that he actually said it, I mean I know that he loved me, but to hear it come out of his mouth is just, WOW "I have for a long time now, but I denied it; thinking that it was for the best. I know I should have told you sooner and definitely when you said it a while back, but I admit that I was afraid, but I'm not anymore. I want you and I wouldn't be able to take it if I let someone else have you because I was too much of a coward to do anything about it" wow

"Do you really mean it, you want me" he grabs a hold of my arms and I can see the truth in his words by looking at him "there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I _didn't _want you" I can't help but smile at him.

"I'm done waiting Ranger. I want you, not for tonight, not for this week, but forever. Are you ready for that?" He gives me his 2000 watt smile and says "your wait is over" four simple words, but they spoke volumes. He leans in and kisses me. I can feel all the love he has for me in this kiss. I'm grateful he finally decided to let me in.


End file.
